Colin Kintobor Jr.
Colin Kintobor Jr. (commonly known as simply 'Colin' or even 'Junior' by his father) was an Overlander who was the son of the leader of the Overlanders of Mabia, Colin Kintobor Sr. He was born in 3212 in Mega Central to Miriam Day, Colin Sr.'s first wife. Due to complications during his birth, Colin's mother passed away with his father taking full responsibility for him. Colin Jr. Colin's growth without a mother was difficult for him, but he grew up as well with the care of his grandparents who watched him when his father wasn't around. By the time he was ten years old, the Great War was in full swing with Colin Jr.'s father out on the front lines fighting, and constantly coming back a hero. Colin wanted to be like his father, whom he idolized. When the Great War ended two years later though, the younger Colin grew a great disdain for the one that betrayed him, his uncle Julian, who had sided with the Mobians over his own family. Angered, he left Mobius with his father and all of the surviving clans aboard the relics of their ancestors, the colony vessels that they arrived in. Colin Jr. spent a year in a cramped place having to share the air around him with other people he didn't know from different social classes that traditionally did not mesh often. His father said that things needed to change, and now they would have a chance. The child was confused with all of this, not making sense of it. When the colony fleets arrived at Alpha Centauri b, happening across a habitable world where the clans would set up a new home to live, he understood, and for ten years afterwards, he would follow his father's example, eventually gaining enough trust from him to help him with the new government. Colin Jr. may still hold some animosity for his uncle Julian, but his love for his father and his people was much stronger. Behind the Scenes Colin Kintobor Jr. in the Sonic the Hedgehog comics goes under a much different history than the one mentioned above. The individual in the comics chose to stay on Mobius and follow his uncle whom he believed was a far better role model than his father was. Colin, now known as 'Snivley' to his uncle, was a mixture of a sidekick and a lackey, occasionally showing enough initiaitive to act on his own and spearhead his own plans, while most of the time he is treated as nothing more than a resource that Eggman can't quite make disposable. Snivley left his family early to pledge himself to his uncle and would serve as his lieutenant, whereas Colin in the Chaos Chronicles is a lot more sympathetic to his father, choosing to follow his family rather than the traitor uncle. In the comic universe, Snivley is also constantly tormented by his uncle as a mocking reminder of his pledge to him, whereas in the Chaos Chronicles, ''Colin Jr. is aware of peace, and now that he his family and people have a new beginning, he will be able to live his life in a much better environment. Also, Snivley seems to have a larger aptitude in mechanics and machines whereas in the ''Chaos Chronicles he seems to have more of a mind for politics like his father. There are also obvious aesthetic differences between Snivley and Colin Jr. Category:Overlander Category:Character Category:Mabia Category:Mobius